Saved by the Belle
by Emmi.Monstaa
Summary: "Why does she look like that' I growled angry that our information on the girl was wrong, Polly only laughed. "Obviously she changed her style, and from what I saw on the cctv feed its a style you like". What if instead of a snobby, scared little girl, the girls of St. Trinians were met with the exact opposite? Eventual pairing [Kel-Belle] Criticism Welcome.


I sat atop the roof just admiring the landscape below me, soft rolling hills covered in condensed trees could be seen in the background whilst the land closet to me was covered in green grass with the occasional black spot, thanks to the first years antics. My eyes roamed over to the new tool shed that was put up last week, or well what was left of it after a prank gone wrong. I couldn't help the slight smile that came to my face at the memory of the incident. I had just gotten out of a meeting with the headmistress when an unscheduled explosion rippled through the school, by unscheduled I meant no student had a class consisting of chemicals or explosives, except for maybe art depending on there current medium. Curious as to the reasoning behind the noise, I along with most of the school made our way to the fields to see the smoking pieces of the tool shed, a somewhat motionless Bursar and two very guilty looking twins. The first years got to work immediately putting out the rogue flames whilst Bursar just stood their covered in soot and shaking slightly, mumbling something about the school.

I strode over to the girls and simply stood in front of them letting my height and rank scare them into fessing up over what exactly had happened. Five minutes and one glare later the first twin was spilling all, "It wasn't our fault Kelly, we jus' meant to blow the doors off" I held my hand up as a signal to stop explaining when than second twin smacked her over the head, "you weren't meant to tell her you dope". Playful banter followed and to be honest it was quite amusing to watch the twins go at it but things had to be done and soon after they started I motioned for them to stop, where they did swiftly and silently, awaiting there punishments for the havoc they just caused. "Look, girls there's nothing wrong with a little fun but make sure you got your measurements right next time", their eyes lit up at the mention of next time, and the first twin went to say something before I simply winked at her and walked away. "Oh, and clean up this mess" I yelled back stepping over a stray piece of the roof.

I was still smiling as I remembered how Miss Fritton reacted to the trashed shed, when someone approached me from behind, cautiously as to not disturb me. I could hear her clearing her throat to grab my attention before tapping my shoulder and waiting. turning around I saw it was Polly, who evidently was holding her beloved computer, "We got movement on the cctv feed" was all she said before beginning to walk back down the stairs, "Oi, aren't you even going to explain why I needed to know that, just go tell the first years and they'll take care of it easy", I heard her groan slightly before coming to sit down next to me on the lounge I currently resided, "You're such a drip sometimes Kel" she said as she fiddled on her computer for a second before pulling up some girls information, expecting me to fully understand what she meant. She groaned again and pushed the computer on my lap gesturing me to read the information again, "new girl Kelly, she's coming today, remember?".

To be honest I had forgotten but I'd never give Polly the satisfaction of knowing that, so I just scrolled through the girls information scowling at parts when I realised she was coming from Cheltenham, I sighed before returning her computer and leaned back on the lounge, "I give her two weeks max", this earned me a slight laugh before she nudged me in the side, "that's not very 'head girl' of you to say, now is it Kel" I smiled again at the title and nudged her back, "I'll bet you five bucks the other girls have already started betting on how long she'll last", her eyes glimmered at the mention of a bet before she put on a straight face again, "make it ten and you got a deal Jones" I laughed at the girl before me ever so eager to make losing bets, "deal Cole" I stated as I put my hand out to seal our little waver, unable to keep the slight smile off my face, that is until she got up, all business again and started for the door, again looking at her computer screen, "Judging from this you've got about the minutes before they arrive, want to go to the dorms and see the girls?" I laughed and shook my head knowing I was going to be up ten bucks by the time the day was done.

It took exactly nine minutes and forty seconds before an old looking car came through the gates of the school, parking just outside the doors. Polly was getting slack with her times, usually she was dead on, maybe the cameras were a little off or running slow. I was pulled out of my musings when someone got out of the car, someone who was old, grey and defiantly not female. My eyes scanned the car for any sign of someone else being in there, maybe hiding behind the seats or something but I came up with nothing. '_How odd_' I thought before walking down the hall to the computer room that Polly had acquired last year by means I don't even want to know about. Turns out she was expecting me because before I had even got in the room she motioned back out into the hallway simply saying 'five minutes' before spinning back on her chair and returning to her work. I was confused to say the least but I knew not to argue with a geek, especially one as smart as Polly, and so I did what I was told and waited. The man was waiting too, tapping his foot impatiently at Beverly who had yet to notice the man in front of her.

"Good afternoon" was all he said, for some reason expecting Beverly to hear him over her music, she probably wouldn't be able to hear a bomb over that music of hers. The man cleared his throat and tried again speaking louder this time, still with no answer he gave up completely and reached dot turn her music off at the source. 'Idiot should have done that when he got here', to say Bev was shocked should be a term taken lightly, yet somehow she regain her composure, "You're not form inland revenue are you?", she asked still with the accent that never really went away after her time as a student here, the man looked confused for half a second before clearing his throat again, a habit in which was pissing me off might I add, and taking off his hat, a clear sign he was flirting with the girl 'Uh, no I'm er...Camilla's younger brother". I tuned out from there, paying little attention to him trying to chat her up, '_if he's her brother then he's the father of the girl coming today, but where the hell is she?'_, I was pushed out of my thoughts by the sound of an engine coming closer to the school, from the sound of the gravel the person driving it was driving fast, until no noise could be heard at all indicating the person had shut off the engine.

Beverly, myself and the man all watched the door as we anticipated the door to open at any second, "I swear that child of mine better hurry up, she's already late" he stated to Beverly, frown clearly evident on his face. 'What's he got to be frowning about, from what I saw she was the perfect child' I thought to myself as I continued to shift my gaze from him to the door. To say I was shocked by what strolled in would be the understatement of the century. I wasn't sure who I was expecting but this girl wasn't it.

I unconsciously let my eyes roam her body, taking in her form and doing the best I could not to die right there on the floor. She had thick, wavy black hair that fell slightly in front of her face and ended just under the small of her back and I couldn't help but imagine grabbing fistfuls of it and wondering how it felt. I continued my shameless staring down to her chest that although covered by a black jacket, I could tell was ample in size, down to her hips and legs. She had the kind of legs that never seemed to end yet it didn't help that she was wearing such shorts pants you had to wonder whether she was wearing any at all, considering the jacket covered half of them. I would've commented on how her skin looked but she had her legs covered by black suspenders that only added to her appeal, and to top it all off she was standing in black closed heels. I let my eyes trail back up her body to her face when I realised she was staring right back at me, I would've felt embarrassed but for the life of me I couldn't move, she had those eyes that you could get lost in for days. Pure green with hints of playfulness and lust speckled throughout.

My heart rate rose when I realised she was walking over to me despite the man yelling something at her which I couldn't hear. She stopped a few metres away from me in front of the stairs and I smirked knowing the bell would be going any second and she was in for the stampede of a life time. I wasn't wrong, for seconds after the thought had left my mind the bell ran loud and clear, making the school rumble and the floor shake. Surprisingly she didn't seem at all fazed as the girls came running from all directions, pushing into each other and trying to beat the others. Any other first timer would have shied away or tried to go with it but not this girl, she stayed put exactly where she was and held her ground, glaring at any girl who tried to push into her, making them part around her. '_Smart_' was all I could think as the stampede died down and all returned to normal. I couldn't see the man any more so I assumed his daughter finally showed up and they were in Miss Fritton's office talking prices or whatever, but that was neither here nor there. I looked at the girl again and somehow regained my composure and started acting like myself again instead of some dribbling fifteen year old boy. I leant against the door frame and placed my hand on my hip for effect, deciding I would be the one to talk first.

Yet things never go to plan and I found myself lost for words for the first time in, well forever, the girl must have sensed this because she smirked to herself before turning towards me, gleam in her eyes like she knew what she was doing to me, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name", I was surprised by her choice of words but thankfully didn't show it, I mustered up as much sass as I could before answering, "Kelly Jones...I'm head girl". Immediately after saying it her eyes gleamed with something else that I couldn't quite place, before looking me and up and down once over, slightly biting her lip in the process, "I'll say". Again I was lost for words by this new girl whom I released I hadn't even learnt her name, I was just about to ask when the doors to Miss Frittons office opened revealing the woman herself, the man from earlier, yet no girl. '_How strange_' I thought but before I could ponder on that thought for nay longer Miss Fritton noticed myself and the girl in front of me.

"Ah, Annabelle I see you've met our head girl already", the girl in front of me simply smirked before nodding her head and walking away to her father, who was again trying to chat up Beverly. '_That's the new girl? She looks so much different from her photo_' my mind was doing cartwheels' when Miss Fritton spoke again, under her breath this time so only I could hear, "make sure she's well acquainted with our tradition's won't you dear?', I simply nodded too transfixed with the girl who now lingered in my thoughts. "Jolly Good!" followed by a wink was all it took for her to leave me to my thoughts of this girl. _'She looks so different'._

Turns out the girl packs light, only bringing one duffel bag and a backpack, '_it's odd but not uncommon_" I pondered as I led her into the dorm where not five seconds after we entered Taylor was up and about to slap the new girl, something about stealing beds. I put on my head girl voice and told her to go paint her nails, which evidently she did. "Chavs are a bit touchy this time of the month" I explained and for some odd reason she seemed to understand exactly what I meant. I led her through the tribes one by one, catching Chelsea eyeing her off the second we got to her end. '_she better back off'_ I thought as a growl escaped my throat, Annabelle must have heard because she gave a light smirk before moving on. "And first years", I gestured to the bed closet to us "this is you". She put her stuff down and looked over at all the girls shouting and marking the chalk board, money being thrown everywhere. Annabelle looked at me, the playful glint of her eyes returning from earlier, "I have a question" I nodded in affirmation not really caring about her question, "just how stupid do you think I am?" she asked pulling out a pocketknife from her jacket and swiftly cutting the invisible wire hanging above her bed, triggering the slime and pillow prank to activate without her being on the bed effectively ruining our prank. No one spoke after that, the older girls stared in awe whilst the younger ones fumed, angry she'd caught on to their pranks. I however, just stood there looking over her features as she smiled cheerfully at all the girls, adding insult to injury.

The quiet didn't last though as everyone regained their senses and went back to their own groups, talking about all sorts of things. I however stayed out and watched as Annabelle leant over her bed removing the sheets to be washed, I also noticed how she was bending an awful amount more than needed which I assumed was a method of teasing. I growled in my throat before going over to Polly and pulling her away from the hoard of geeks surrounding her. "Kel, what's wrong" she asked both annoyed that I pulled her away without warning and worried for the same reason. "what the hell is that?' I motioned to Annabelle who was now putting a clean sheet on her bed, "why does she look like that?' I growled angry that our information was wrong, Polly only laughed.

"Obviously she changed her style, and from what I saw on the cctv feed its a style you like" a light blush burned my cheeks before I pulled myself together, "I do not" was all I could manage to say, due to the fact that blasted girl had taken her jacket off, revealing only a tight-fitting tank top underneath. '_she could at least wore a shirt that fit_' I thought as I looked at top that stopped just below her belly button. "I don't see you complaining" I jumped a little realising I had said that out loud and Polly of all people had heard. I was about to say something when the twins ran up to us pulling us down to their level, "wanna pull a prank Kel?". All I could do was grin.

"Alright girls, we're live on YouTube" Polly said as she moved the camera to follow a very naked Annabelle. The plan was simple, steal her clothes and wait. easy. Yet the only thing I could focus on was her body, my mind reverted back to my earlier musings when I said her chest was ample, and I couldn't help but smile inwardly when I realised how wrong I was. She could go in a match with me and probably tie if not beat me in chest size, and her hips don't even get me started on her hips.

Beside me I faintly heard the twins tell another first year through a radio to cut the cold water, which was done in the next few seconds. We watched as the water turned boiling hot, and the shower began to fill slowly with steam. We expected her to jump out immediately due to the heat but she just stayed there, continuing to shower like the water wasn't a hundred degrees. I heard the twins sigh angrily beside me yet again talking over the radio, "take her clothes and bring them here", two Rodger that's and five minutes was all it took for the girl to come back holding Annabelle's clothing and towels, a smile covering her face. Again we watched as she finally got out of the shower and made her way to her clothes, which of course weren't there. "Now we'll see what she's made of" I said to no one in particular, small smirk adoring my face. We were all crowded round the screen watching as she realised her clothes were gone and yet she still didn't do anything shocking. She simply rung out her hair, shook it and put it up before simply walking out the door of the bathroom. completely naked.

Of all the girls to pass through these halls, she was the only one to dodge the first years pranks and I could tell it unsettled most of the girls. We continued to watch however, as she made her way up the staircase leading to the dorms, stopping only to inspect the curtains on the window. '_what is she doing?'_ I wondered a few girls beside me mouthing my thought. She continued to fiddle with the curtain for a few seconds before ripping it entirely from one edge to the other, inspecting her work before beginning to walk up the stairs again, wrapping herself in the curtain as she went. A minute or so passed in complete silence until she entered the dorm again, dripping wet and barely covered by the curtain she used as a made shift towel. Every girl moved out of her way as she made her way back to her bed to retrieve her clothes before walking back our again. We remained in silence for the next ten minutes until Polly snapped out of her thoughts and turned off the video feed and pulling it to the trash can on her desktop. This action was all that was needed for everyone to seemly snap out of it and return to their places, still a little stunned over what just happened. Before I could get up though Polly slipped me a note and beckoned to the time which was a little after 11 pm. Where the time went was beyond me but I called lights out, which was met by groans and swears of all kinds before I glared at them, pulling my authority over them.

I stepped out into the hallway and unfolded Polly's note which read in clean handwriting, '**she's on the roof**' simple enough, Polly never was the kind to beat around the bush. I shrugged and started for the roof, stopping to check my make-up and hair before continuing.

Upon opening the door to the roof I was met with the cool air of summer that clung to my frame. Upon walking out onto the roof itself, i expected to see the girl cuddled in herself embarrassed or something yet I was met with nothing. I frowned and began to turn around ready to rip into Polly about all the wrong information she's given me today when the door behind me suddenly closed and locked. I spun around quickly to be met by Annabelle, who was leaning against the door looking quite pleased with herself.

"You're late" she stated examining her nails, as if she hadn't just given me a cryptic message, "what" was all my brain could come up with at that moment. She smiled playfully and pushed herself off the door slowly walking closer to me, "lights out is at 11, it is now 11:30, so you're late are you not?" by the time she finished talking she was standing right in front of me, her eyes portraying many emotions all in one. "what are you doing up here?**_"_** I asked completely ignoring her question, she simply shrugged and went to sit on the lounge placed in the corner of the roof, "what are you doing up here?" she grinned at me when I glared, '_what kind of a question is that_'. I growled at her for what seemed like the twentieth time this hour, which only made her smile widen, "go to bed" I said looking straight at her as she pretended she didn't hear me.

I walked over to her and stood in front of her, "go. to. bed." I growled again emphasising each word, to which she only laughed and shook her head clearly aware of how mad I was getting. I leant down in front of her and placed my hands forcefully beside her on the back of the lounge, "go. to. bed." I said for the third time getting closer to her each time I said a word, until I was just inches away from her face. I was close enough to notice she faintly smelt of strawberries and mint chocolate, mixed with cigarette smoke. I had to admit even though it was an odd combination she smelt amazing.

She looked at me as if analysing my face and I realised I had been doing the same. From this angle I could see she had faint freckles and the softest looking lips I'd ever seen, for some reason they were still as red as when she walked in hours ago, '_they just must be like that'_ I thought to myself. She smiled slightly up at me and rolled her hands over my forearms that were restricting her movements, it was such a simple action but it sent tingle all the way from her fingers to my chest but it was comfortable. We stayed like that for quite some time, she and I, just looking at each other, studying how the other looked up close. You'd think in such a close proximity it'd be weird but yet it was..nice..in a way.

After a while she began to move her hands from my forearms to my biceps, and down my shoulders, however I noticed when she got higher than my elbow she opted instead of her whole hands to using just the tips of her fingers. I think it was a trust thing, to use something as small as her fingers to study my features, and it worked. I only ever let the twins this close to me and that was because they were far to cute to resist hugs from, but this, this was something else entirely. She stopped moving just above my collar bones, simply moving her index finger from my collarbone to gently drag it down my neck, I had to admit it did feel nice. Her eyes were again swirling with emotion as she switched from one to another of something I didn't understand, it confused me but I still kept looking at her, whether it was to figure her out or another reason was beyond me, and I was completely okay with just being here.

Whilst watching her I noticed her arms fill with goosebumps as a light shiver racked through her body, it was then I noticed how cold the air had gotten around us. The change in temperature seemed to knock my senses back in to me and I stood up, disconnecting her fingers from my body. The places were she had touched tingling under the skin, I watched as she slowly drew her hands back and placed them in her lap still looking at me. I cleared my throat and tried to swallow the words stuck in it, "uh...it's time for bed" I said softly, hoping she'd heard me so I didn't have to say it again. She said nothing but stood anyway, walking past me but not before lightly rubbing her hand across my arm causing goosebumps of my own to raise. I could hear her unlock the door behind me but I didn't turn to busy staring at the place she used to sit, I could tell she was going to say something, I could feel it as she stood in the doorway eyes stuck on me, yet she said nothing. I heard the door click and the sound of her heels walking down the stairs that would lead back into the school, when I could no longer hear her I let out a long drawn out breath and watched as it came out as a mist in the cool air. I sat down on the lounge she had previously occupied and stared across the school were the sun was just trying to wake up and span across the horizon, '_shit we've been up here all night_' I thought to myself as I realised how tired I was. I rubbed my eyes and leant back against the lounge, '_today is going to be a long day'_.


End file.
